


Through the Ages

by Echocave



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Meme, Somewhat sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocave/pseuds/Echocave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelers are those who leap through time and the world, when two become separated it is rare that faith allows them to find each other again. No one is sure how much time passes between the losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Ages

 

 

It couldn't have been long since he had last seen Greece, the smell of burning meat and cats brought up memories that he couldn't fathom to think about now. As it was though this wasn't his favorite time to visit, it was dirty and more cats could be found in Egypt at this time. He stopped walking forward, fixing at the white toga slung around him. Haru's eyebrows knit together in irritation as a group of burly dark skinned men pushed him aside to get through. Crowds always frustrated him and this time was no exception. Maybe he should just leave, wasn't like he couldn't see this whenever he wanted _. 'The Original Olympics'_ Haruka looked up at the arena, walls high and holding within it the greatest sports in the world. Taking a deep breath to avoid drowning in the mass of people Haruka pushed his way through and into the building.

The roar of people was deafening, and he swore he felt his seat shaking when it had begun. Haruka silently glared down at the athletes coming out, waving at the crowd. It was hard to see them over all the waving arms-

Was that a charm bracelet?

 _'That doesn't belong here'_ He thought, trying to find the owner of that hand. He swore he saw a flash of red but it was lost to him. Now his interest in the Olympics had been completely replaced by the desire to find the owner of tat bracelet. He stood to look over the crowd, ignoring the complaints behind him. There, there was no mistaking that wine colored hair even tied back as it was. A strong and muscular back was barely contained by the dark cloth tightened around it. 'Rin' Of course he'd be here, Haruka should have seen it coming. They had been here together before and he had been traveling long enough to know that history had its habits that it liked to keep. Thoughtlessly he reached out towards the man just as someone pulled him down to sit. Haru managed a quick glare behind him before looking back over to where he had seen Rin, the figure was gone though. Lost among the people. Haru was in for a long day.

It wasn't until late at night when the first day had ended that Haruka got to properly look around for him. Red wasn't a common color anywhere for hair, which had caused problems in the past. But now in the light of the torches, he could not find it. Haru and Rin had lost each other some time ago, split across different points of time. He hadn't known if he'd ever see the other again. The time line was a big place, it was hard enough to meet other travelers much less look for one.

 _'Was I wrong?'_ maybe his hopes had been so low that he had just imagined the bracelet and the red. That certainty was the most liable reason. Haruka looked around one more time, a deep pain going through him. Maybe he should just go, this sort of celebration had never been his thing. It belonged to a boy with a shark toothed smile and the ability to make his blood boil. Haru began to walk away then, past the lingering people of the night. Tomorrow was another tournament to watch, and he could live it whenever he pleased.

 

 

The lustful scent of some sort of fish being brought over flame made Haruka's mouth water, he was so happy to be in a coastal town for once. And in Japan too, it made for some of the nest meals he had had in awhile. He followed the scent like a starving dog. He was not sure when the last time he had eaten was, but now his stomach roared for mackerel. So it was time to eat.

He stepped into the place and looked around, the place he had stepped into had random sparks and murmurs of conversation. The lanterns gave off an orange glow basking everything it touched with warm light and deep shadows. Haruka walked over to the counter, the scent tugging him forward towards the counter so he could order.

The food was delectable and exquisite, no wonder as the night wore on only more people showed themselves and Haruka was forced into a solitary corner. He sighed as the random chatter became louder and took away the breathable air. He grabbed his fried mackerel and began to leave.

Laughter that was as light as rainbows, and as familiar broke through the crowds. Haru spun eyes wide. Yet again a crowd stood against him, but that sound couldn't have been anything else. The sound rang through all the chatter again and Haru found himself pushing through the people to get closer to it, to him.

A familiar figure was cast a glow by the lantern behind it, Haruka only managed a glimpse before it moved through the crowd. His heart beat faster at the sight of it and he pushed through the others. Only managing to make out the back of a white kimono before it blended in with the rest. Haru continued his way through, the figure had been heading towards the back where a panel door was currently closing. Haruka wasn't willing this time to just leave, no he had heard correctly it had to be him, it had to be. Desperation made him push through two innocent bystanders, their curses went ignored as he pushed open the door.

All he was met with was the dark sky and the chirping of crickets. He ground his teeth together as he stepped out, stepping onto the soft grass underneath. His heart thrummed weakly and he clutched it as he numbly walked forward. The moonlight hugged him, but offered no warmth. He looked down at the ground, letting the sound of night drape over him.

The scent of mackerel was carried by a light breeze. Haru's head shot up, it wasn't coming from behind. Twisting towards the source, he saw it was coming from the woods. Gripping onto the trail he ran after it, desperation making him senseless. It took him onto a path that curled around trees, it continued for only a short while till it opened out into a lake. The round moon reflected perfectly onto the water which lapped at the edge temptingly but even water couldn't keep his attention now from what sat at the edge of a small wooden dock.

Red locks where turned to wine as they where highlighted by the low light, the muscular frame outlined and dark but unmistakable as it curled up petting something in it's lap. The white kimono practically glowed. Haruka slowed to a walk as he got closer, Rin his Rin. His Rin who's hair had grown longer, his Rin who held a small black cat in his lap, his Rin who was nibbling on fried mackerel. His Rin who he hadn't seen in possibly days or years, it was hard to tell as a traveler.

“I thought you didn't like mackerel.” Was that really all he could think to say? He was shocked by how his voice hadn't shaken. He wondered if Rin would make fun of him for once again being unable to think of the right words. But the expression on Rin's face had no hint of teasing on it, instead it was disbelieving. His red eyes where wide in shock, as if he couldn't process what he saw.

“H-Haru?” Haruka didn't expect the hug, but then again Rin had always been touchy. Haruka stiffened at the feeling but immediately melted into it. Closing his eyes and taking it in. Rin's frame was shaking and he nuzzled into the crook of Haru's neck. “Haru. Haru. Haru.” He chanted the name, like it was all that kept Haru here. In return Haru touched his forehead to his cheek, nosing him softly.

“Rin.” Rin picked up his head to meet unforgettable blue eyes. A smile that could make some go blind graced his face, his eyes shimmered with tears. Haruka leaned in, letting their lips touch. Rin didn't hesitate for a moment, returning the kiss with full fervor, tightening his grip on Haru's back. The force in which Rin was pushing back on him made him fall over a loose wooden board and the travelers collapsed onto one another, Rin letting out a yelp as he landed on Haru's chest. He blinked and smiled.

“Your heart is beating really fast.” Haru immediately sat up, pushing Rin off his chest and looked away

“Shut up.” Rin's laughter was as light and beautiful as ever.

“I missed you.” Rin kissed him on the cheeks. “I thought...I thought I'd lost you for good.” “I...I missed you too.” Haruka turned his head and kissed Rin again.

“Stop crying.” His voice was soft.

“I can't.” Rin leaned on his shoulder, still smiling with tears streaming down his face. Haruka took Rin's hand and intertwined their fingers. The mew of the disgruntled cat made Rin laugh yet again, picking up his head to look over at the little black cat that was glaring at them with blue eyes. Rin beckoned the cat over, picking him up and petting him. “Iruka meet Haru.” Rin held the cat up to the others face, he sniffed at him before licking his nose. Haruka looked over at Rin with a question in his eyes as he pet the cat with one finger. Rin bit his lips and glanced away.

“I didn't think I'd see you again...and he likes mackerel.” Haruka blinked, warmth filling his chest as he leaned forward and kissed Rin. Running his finger's through his hair, the tie that held them loosening and coming off. Rin was here, here with him on the full moon night. He tightened his grip on his hand and Rin responded in kind.

_'Don't let go'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt on Tumblr  
> Which you can find me at echocave.tumblr.com  
> If you wish for more just send me a time period and possibly an idea, I'll see if I can do something about it and this might become a series if the mood strikes me.


End file.
